Mi verdad
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Él la desea, desea su sangre, pero no quiere hacerle daño... Ella sólo le pide una noche, una noche que traerá consecuencias...[EN PROCESO]
1. Chapter 1

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es MÍA se prohíbe la reproducción total y/o parcial de este material. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Mi verdad.**_

* * *

13 de septiembre de 1987_ Forks, Washington.

Hospital de Forks, una mujer estaba en labor de parto. Renée y Charlie Swan serian padres por primera vez. Después de cinco horas de parto al fin se escucho el potente llanto de la pequeña.

—Es una niña—. Informó el doctor.

Charlie beso a su mujer en la frente, agradeciéndole por su hija.

—Isabella Marie Swan—dijo Renée para quedar inconsciente por tanto esfuerzo.

El doctor llevo a la bebe a donde se encontraban sus padres.

—Es una bebe sana, su mujer estará bien—Informo el médico, para luego seguir con su trabajo y hacerle los análisis de rutina a la pequeña Bella.

Charlie suspiro agotado.

* * *

Días después del nacimiento de Isabella, la familia regreso al hogar. Esa noche en especial, Edward Cullen sintió su aroma embriagador de la sangre de la niña, lo llamaba, lo invitaba a beber de aquella sangre. La ventana estaba abierta, entro con sigilo, todos dormían.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verla allí, era una criatura vulnerable y él su depredador. La tomó en sus brazos, inspiro su olor, a bebe...

La niña se removió en sus brazos, abrió los ojos y le brindo una mirada curiosa. Él se quedó inmóvil, atrapado en aquellas pequeñas ventanas que eran los ojos de la niña.

—Bella—Murmuro...

No podía hacerlo, la pequeña sería su perdición, debía irse y solo... Sintió una mano en su hombro, su padre...

Volvió a dejar a la niña allí y salio de allí a gran velocidad...

* * *

Edward Antony Mansen, nació el 20 de junio de 10901, Chicago, Illinois. La gripe española, en 1918, hizo que su madre le pidiera al doctor Cullen que le salvara y por eso, Edward en la actualidad era un vampiro, estancado e sus 17 años.

—Edward, debes controlarte. No debemos levantar sospechas... Se que esa mujer... Se que su sangre para ti fue...

—No su sangre, ¡Su hija! Casi mato a un bebe—Dijo Edward desesperado.

—Tranquilízate, Hijo. Pudiste detenerte a tiempo. No paso a mayores.

—¿Qué pasará si vuelve a ocurrir?

—No ocurrirá.

* * *

Continuara.

 ** _Nota #1. Recuerden: No al plagio. Hay autores que si nos esforzamos por_** ** _crear historias y es muy decepcionante que hagan copias baratas de nuestros trabajos. Seamos originales._**

 ** _Nota #2. Pido una oportunidad para esta historia._**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight no me pertenece.

Se prohíbe la reproducción total y/o parcial de esta historia.

La trama es **Mía**...

* * *

 ** _Mi verdad._**

* * *

15 de octubre de 1987_Forks. Whashington.

Forks era mi hogar, el que tanto me había costado mantener, ya sea por nuestra condición como vampiros vegetarianos, que deseábamos vivir en el anonimato como tales o por el hecho de que nuevamente me sentía atraído por la sangre humana, la sangre de una recién nacida, y como un completo cobarde decidí huir. No quería caer de nuevo, no quería mis manos manchadas con la sangre de una bebe, de ningún otro humano por mas que sea una completa escoria... No quería mis manos con sangre, de eso me sentía seguro.

Toda mi familia fue a cazar, sólo quede yo en casa, todo estaba empacado... Absolutamente todo, recordé a la pequeña, Isabella... Bella. ¿Qué me había hecho es niñata? Odiaba la idea de irme y encontrarme con las hermanas Tanya, Irina y kate, todas ellas querían una pareja y para mi mala suerte, yo era el único soltero en el Clan Cullen...

Sabía que encontrarme con ellas sería inevitable, siempre podría rechazarlas, era una larga vida huyendo de ellas, ninguna era lo que buscaba, no eran lo que yo necesitaba, no me sentía ni un cuarto de atraído por ningún ser, como lo estaba por la sangre de esa pequeña.

Isabella Marie Swan ya tenía un mes, desde que casi acabo con su corta vida, cada noche regresaba a aquella casa, a ese cuarto adornado de cosas rosas, solo para verla, mi único propósito... Cuando despertaba, la tomaba en mis brazos y parecía que en la oscuridad, me veía a mi... y eso me estremecía...

Era el vampiro de cada noche en su cuarto, velando sus sueños y queriendo no sentirme atraído de esta manera, era confuso... ¿Cómo podía ejercer tanto poder en mi?

Por el bien de Isabella, de mi adorada Bella, de mi familia, de nuestro secreto... Debía de irme, irme solo... Mi familia no tenía porque tener que enfrentar lo mismo que me pasaba.

No recordaba un dolor peor en todos mis años de vivo, como los años de muerte, con una eterna soledad en el que me sintiera tan mal, tanto dolor, tanta ía saber de ella, protegerla, cuidarla, verla crecer, dormir... Ser parte de su vida como lo era ahora, en las noches...

Escuchaba los pensamientos de los padres de Bella, sabía que se asombraban de que ella no despertara de noche llorando. Yo no soportaba verla ni oírla llorar, conmigo nunca lloraba, ella estaba siempre para mi...

Bella se había convertido en mi Nemesis personal, con la que estaba formando un vínculo que sabía debía romper... No sabía que pasaba por su mente, solo sus atentos ojos en la oscuridad, que me miraban, se que suena de locos, que un humano no podía ver en la oscuridad cuando su visión no era para ver en la oscuridad.

Yo la veía y eso me bastaba, pero esto no podía seguir así... Por eso me marchaba muy lejos de Mi Bella...

* * *

Entre a la habitación de Bella, y ella me miro, haciendo una mueca adorable en su rostro, ella sabía que yo volvería a visitarla pero no sabía que esta era la ultima vez, me sentía fatal.

No entendía la locura de esta necesidad... Si, ya había perdido toda cordura y un mes después, para el bien de todos, debía irme...

La tomé en mis brazos y ella balbuceaba cosas que no comprendía, pero adoraba escucharla... Acerque mis labios a su frente y la bese... Era mi despedida...

* * *

—¿Qué haces, Edward?—Como siempre, Alice y sus visiones...

—Debo hacerlo, Alice. Esto es peligroso... Para todos y mas para ella.

Alice sonrió, sabía que me daba la razón. Entro y me vio con Bella en mis brazos. No supe descifrar el brillo de los ojos de mi hermana, para mi desgracia se puso a cantar todo tipos de canciones, sin dejarme leer su mente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?—Dijo señalando una bolsa que llevaba.

—Es un regalo para Bella—le dije, sacando un oso de felpa, que tenía escrito su nombre en ella o mas bien decía "Bella"...

Deje el regalo en la cuna de Bella, junto a su lado, ella dormía... Así era mejor...

—Alice, cuídala... Yo, necesito un tiempo. De verdad, prefiero que ustedes se queden en Forks...

Alice no dijo nada, me fui.

* * *

 **Madrugada_16 de octubre de 1987_Forks. Whashington.**

Renée estaba preocupada, su hija no dejaba de llorar...

—Charlie, no se que le sucede. Isabella no deja de llorar...

—¿Qué es esto?—Dijo Charlie agarrando un peluche que se había caído al suelo. Le dio el peluche a su esposa e Isabella pareció calmarse... había cierta insistencia de parte de la niña...

—No se... No había visto ese peluche. No entiendo Charlie...

Esa noche, la pequeña Isabella no pudo dormir, algo andaba mal, presentía que algo le faltaba... Y era sólo el principio, pronto conocería a Alice, su futura mejor amiga...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

TWILIGHT no me pertenece. La trama es Mía. Se prohíbe todo uso de este material sin mi permiso.

* * *

 ** _Mi verdad._**

* * *

 ** _13 de septiembre de 1989. Isla Esme._**

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Bella, Alice me cuenta cosas de ella, de cómo va creciendo, los corazones que una bebe tan hermosa como ella va robando.

Sin proponerse-lo, mi hermana hace que quiera volver, pero aun tengo miedo. El temor de hacerle daño a un ángel como lo es bella.

Es su cumpleaños numero dos, dos años separado de ella sin verla a los ojos, din poder acariciarla como quisiera, sin poderla arrullar en mis brazos para poder verla dormir y sentir el suave palpitar de su pequeño corazón.

Por mi hermana se cosas de ella, como las noches de insomnio que tuvieron que pasar Charlie y Renée Swan desde la última vez que vi a Bella. ¿Me extrañaría? ¿Sabría quién soy? Por todo lo sagrado, ella era sólo un bebe, algo puro, sin maldad.

He estado aquí desde hace dos años, no he querido irme a ningún lugar ya que sabía que volvería a Forks a por Bella. Sólo para verla sonreír.

* * *

 ** _13 de septiembre de 1989_Forks, Washington._**

Mi hermano siempre que podía quería saber de Bella, le mande cosas de ella, fotografías... Vídeos...

El primer paso de Bella, su primera palabra que fue "Tonto"... Increíble, pero cierto. No dijo ni mamá, tampoco papa... Solo tonto...

Se lo conté a mi familia y tuve que lidiar con las bromas de Emmet que me dijo que lo mas seguro es que haya dicho "enana". Como era yo quien tomó el lugar de Edward cuando este se fue.

Después de la partida de Edward a Bella le costó adaptarse a los cambios producidos en su corta vida, ella sabía que él no estaba. Lloró las siete noches de esa primera semana sin Edward, no dejaba dormir a sus padres.

Esta vez, Jasper tuvo que ayudarme a tranquilizarla. Lo hizo y se fue. No queríamos correr riesgos innecesarios. Poner en peligro la vida de Bella era poner en peligro a mi hermano, nunca lo haría...

La siguientes semana tomé el lugar que había dejado Edward en la vida de Isabella, ella estaba nerviosa ante mi presencia porque yo no era a quien ella esperaba, no podía serlo. Así que me dedicaba, en el tiempo que pasaba con ella, le hablaba de Edward, sobre donde estaba y me atrevía a soñar con el posible futuro que podrían compartir juntos.

Sólo esperaba a que su amor pudiera mas... Vi muchas posibilidades de ella y en cierto punto no veía mas... No había mas humana que proteger, no porque había una vampiresa dispuesta a todo por proteger el fruto del amor, pero de qué amor, no lo tenía en claro...

De repente tuve una visión, Edward estaba aquí, había regresado sólo por esta noche...

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y comentan mi historia, a los que la siguen y agregan a favoritos. Gracias. ¿Este capítulo merece un reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight no me pertenece. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de este material. La trama es MÍA.

* * *

 _ **Mi verdad.**_

* * *

 _ **13 de septiembre de 1987_Forks, Washington.**_

Estaba cometiendo una verdadera locura, lo sabía y aun así no podía detenerme. Dos años era mas tiempo del que podía soportar, cada mes legaba a cierto punto, queriendo volver a verla pero como un vil cobarde retrocedía, retrocedía lleno de temor por lo que podría causar.

Siempre me acompañó ese temor, el temor a sufrir o hacerle daño a ese pequeñito rayo de luz que cambio mi vida, dándole un giro que hasta hace dos años lo creí imposible. No quería perderme un segundo de su existencia, el sólo saber que existe me crea una ansiedad inigualable de tirar todo por la borda para estar a su lado, protegiéndola y no hacer el intento de volver y en alguna frontera meditar mi sedición.

Era precipitado armar planes para un futuro con Bella, era algo verdaderamente imposible, aun era una bebe de seguro tan adorable como la recuerdo, tendría que empezar a ir a sus clases, creciendo con el tiempo, teniendo todo lo que una niña normal de su edad necesitara y que podía pedir, recibiendo mis regalos que les enviaba desde la distancia sin saber como reaccionaria pero imaginándome a la pequeña de gran corazón que sería, quizás algo torpe, con dos pies izquierdos... Iría a la preparatoria, se enamoraría y seguramente yo mataría al maldito que intentara quitármela.

Bella sería algo increíble de ver y mas las reacciones que despertaría en mi, de solo pensarlo... No podía dejarla entrar a mi vida y luego abandonarla como lo hice, o que ella me abandone a mi. Sería la locura segura, el perder-la, solo con pensarlo me ciega la ira. Ella no puede abandonarme y la vida humana es tan corta, en cambio la vida de un vampiro no es vida, estas siempre pendiente de la sangre, el único alimento posible para alguien como yo.

Aunque me considere un vegetariano, consumo sangre de animal... No mato personas, pero si mato vidas... Un depredador, soy la constante amenaza y temo por la seguridad de Bella.

Las noches que pasé a su lado fueron únicas, nunca volveré a ser el mismo después de aquello. Fue como un duro golpe de la vida o un juego del destino, el que alguien tan importante dependa de ti y que seas el único que puede hacerle daño. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca sentí un aroma tan embriagador como el de ella, me llama en mi mente como una conexión que no puedo romper y se que pasando el tiempo todo cambia, el deseo va a seguir creciendo, esperando que algún día nos encontremos cara a cara, para hablar, para ver lo que surgirá en ese momento.

Era consciente de cada instante, minuto, segundo que pasaba, no podía dormir, soñar ni ser atormentado por pesadillas pero si podía ver todo. El día, la noche; el sol, las estrellas; el ruido, el silencio; la calma y la tormenta; el deseo y lo reprimido; el querer y no poder... Sabía que si pudiera soñar, ella sería el personaje principal de mis sueños... Sólo espero que mis hermanos no sepan esto, Emmet se burlaría el resto de nuestra existencia y una eternidad era bastante para mi, Jasper no era un lector de mentes pero si de emociones y creo que mis emociones dirían mas que mis propias palabras, pero aun así no me importaba... Lo único que quería era a Bella, acurrucada en mis brazos, durmiendo y así poder disfrutar de su ternura, del calor que perdí hace años, tener por fin la calidez en mis brazos y por sentir volvía a Forks, sólo por ella.

El día ya terminaba y sabía que el cumpleaños de Bella en pocas horas terminaría... Al modo de una cenicienta, disfrutaría de ella hasta la medianoche de su cumpleaños y al comienzo de un nuevo día empezaría a despedirme.

Esperaba que me reconociera, que supiera que había regresado... Al entrar por la ventana, me encontré con la deslumbrante sonrisa de mi hermana, Alice estaba bastante alegre y yo no esperaba el momento de tener a bella entre mis brazos, sólo para mi... Eso ultimo fue bastante fuerte y cualquiera diría que soy un depravado, pero solo extraño sentir la presencia de Bella a mi lado...

—Al fin llegas, Edward. Sabía que vendrías, aunque estabas indeciso, ya estas aquí...

—¿Y Bella?—Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso.

—Esta dormida, se durmió hace poco.—Alice estaba que daba sal-titos tipo piruetas de bailarina de ballet.

Me acerque,despacio, quería ir despacio con ella... En su cuna aun estaba el regalo que le di antes de irme, ese oso de felpa era lo que siempre la acompañaba y que ella lo tenía abrazada...

—Esta hermosa—Lo dije sin pensar...

—Si, lo esta. Ya ha conquistado a bastantes niñatos en los juegos en un parque al que la lleva Renée—Esa fue información innecesario, bastante información para mi, solo gruñí despacio y consiguiendo que mi hermana se riera —Tranquilo, yo me encargo que ninguno se acerque demasiado...

Deposite un beso en su frente, el contacto de mis labios fríos contra su piel cálida hizo que ella abriera sus ojitos, esos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba.

Bella me dedicó una mirada a mi, estaba todo claro y entonces en vez de una sonrisa la escuche llorar...

—Edward, pásamela. No queremos que los Swan se despierten—Me dijo mi hermana con todo el tacto que ella pudo usar.

Le di a Bella y aun seguía llorando, lo que me sorprendió fue que Alice tomó el oso de felpa y se lo dio a Bella, ella se aferro a el y dejo de llorar milagrosamente, abrazándose a él.

—Edward, fuiste reemplazado por un oso—Me informo mi hermana con una sonrisa llena de burla que me estaba empezando a molestar, ya me imaginaba si me encontraba con Emmet.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y a los que siguen esta historia. Agradezco a los lectores anónimos.

¿Reviews?

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**#1.**_ Twilingt no me pertenece.

 **#2.** La trama de esa historia me pertenece.

 **#3.** Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia.

 **#4.** Escrito sin fines de lucro.

 **#5.** Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.

 **#6.** Di "NO" al plagio. Creemos nuestras propias historias, sin caer tan bajo como lo es copiar el trabajo de alguien más y hacerlo pasar como propio.

 _ **#7.**_ Lamento las faltas y errores de ortografía.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Summary:** Él la desea, desea su sangre, pero no quiere hacerle daño... Ella sólo le pide una noche, una noche que traerá consecuencias... (Vampiros y humanos). Bella/Edward.

.

.

.

 ** _Tsuruga Lia1412._**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Mi verdad._**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alice pov.**_

OMG... ¡No me lo podía creer! Mi hermano no dejaba de gruñir.

Era verdad, Bella lo había cambiado por un oso, pero era su culpa, él fue quién le regaló en ahora odiado oso de felpa. No hacía falta ningún don para darse cuenta de que era eso lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos.

—Bobo—Dijo Bella abrazando a su amado oso.

Creo que ese oso estaba en serios problemas. Mi hermano lo haría pedazos y no hacía falta usar mi don para saber que era eso exactamente lo que haría Edward con tal de recuperar a SU Bella.

¿Esto podría ser más hilarante?

¿Quizás la pequeña Isabella lo desconocía? Entonces sentí la intensa mirada de mi hermano en mi. Sabía que había leído mi mente. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Entonces un auto llegó a la casa, era bastante tarde, ambos sabíamos que se trataba del padre de Bella que una vez más llegaba en estado de ebriedad como era ya una costumbre.

Sabía que Charlie y Renée tenían problemas. Su relación pendía de un hilo, por no decir que ya no había una relación. Su matrimonio se había deteriorado y más cuando Charlie había conseguido a ora mujer.

Charlie y Renée se enfrascaron en una discusión sin cuartel, en donde ella le exigía el divorcio, note lo tenso que se ponía Edward ante la mención de una separación y el hecho de que Renée ya tenía planes, muy lejos de allí, asegurando-le de que pronto dejaría de ser una molestia e impedimento para que él rehiciera su vida, es decir, había decidido marcharse lejos y llevarse consigo a Bella.

Miré a mi hermano que se había acercado a mi y tomó a una muy asustadiza Bella en sus brazos. Las discusiones de sus padres siempre la ponían así, era como si ella sentía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Lo peor, Charlie había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hija, la hija que decía amar.

.

.

.

 _ **Edward pov.**_

Que Bella prefiera a un aso antes que a mi, eso si fue como un golpe... Y yo que pensé que me recordaría.

—Bobo—Dijo Bella desesperada por el maldito oso.

¿Por qué había decidido regalarle un oso?

Escuché los pensamientos de Alice, ella decía que había sido remplazado por un jodido oso.

Entonces Charlie llegó, cayéndose de lo ebrio que se encontraba, azoto la puerta al cerrarla... Escuché como subía a la planta de arriba, despertando a Renée y asustando a Bella.

Mientras que ambos discutían por una tal Sue.

Ella le pidió el divorcio, asegurando que no pasaría ni un momento más al lado de un poco hombre como lo era su marido. Que no quería que su hija creciera en un hogar dis-funcional en el que la pequeña tendría que soportar los conflictos, mala conducta, muchas veces los abusos, tampoco que pensara que eso era normal en una familia. Ella no quería que su hija creciera en un ambiente hostil con resultado de adultos co-dependientes y además de los excesos de Charlie.

En su mente tenía pensado llevar a Bella a Riverside, California.

Sabía que por los pensamientos de Alice que el futuro de Renée y Bella era incierto. Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, los gritos y reclamos no cesaban y seguían asustando a Bella. Se pegó a mi y yo la abrace lo más que pude sin hacerle daño, deseando poder protegerla.

Charlie acepto firmar los papeles del divorcio, con tal de que Renée lo dejara libre, tanto Renée como Bella.

Ese hombre era un ser despreciable, ¿Por qué dejaría escapar a su familia? Sólo por una aventura.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

#1. Twilingt no me pertenece. #2. La trama de esa historia me pertenece. #3. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. #4. Escrito sin fines de lucro. #5. Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía. #6. Di "NO" al plagio. Creemos nuestras propias historias, sin caer tan bajo como lo es copiar el trabajo de alguien más y hacerlo pasar como propio. #7. Lamento las faltas y errores de ortografía.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Eliih Him, Lunabsc y a yomii20 por sus reviews.

* * *

 ** _Tsuruga Lia1412_**

* * *

 ** _MI VERDAD._**

* * *

 ** _Edward pov._**

No podía irme ahora, era algo como los últimos segundos de esta eternidad que pasaría con ella, pueden tildarme de cursi, hasta yo mismo lo haría; el caso es que Renée estaba acomodando toda sus pertenencias en distintas maletas y bolsos.

Charlie estaba trabajando, el muy cabrón hdp, esa mañana se fue con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro ya que sería al fin libre, libre de su mujer, libre de su hija, libre de toda las responsabilidades que tenía para con su familia y que él sentía que lo ahogaban, resultó ser un ser bastante repugnante.

Ese mismo día, con los papeles de divorcio firmados y con las maletas ya en su coche, Renée tomó en brazos a su hija que caminaba por allí con su oso en la mano y sin dejar ni siquiera un rastro de que ella o su hija algún día vivieron allí.

Sabía que Renée había decidido ir a casa de su madre, aunque la idea no le agradaba tanto por lo que pude leer su mente, por algunos conflictos que tuvo con su madre al decidir casarse con Charlie, Renée sabía lo que vendría, no habría compresión de parte de su madre, lo único que había era un "te lo dije".

Las seguí, como un acosador, con Alice acompañándome y por lo que pude ver, Downey, California, en donde las recibía una muy disgustada mujer.

Sólo quería que Bella estuviera bien, sabía que ahora podría volver a Forks, con mi familia, pero yo quería estar con ella.

La dejé allí y con mi hermana fuimos a buscar un lugar en donde podríamos estar cerca de ella. Debo decir que siempre la visitaba cuando todos dormían y que ella seguía aferrada a ese diabólico oso.

Renée empezó a estudiar, para maestra de nivel inicial, su madre veía algunas veces a Bella y allí fue cuando necesitaron una niñera, Alice dijo que ella se presentaría para el trabajo, me pareció una gran idea pero aun no sabía que pasaría...

Entonces, un día cualquiera, toda mi familia había llegado para acompañarnos y con ellos, noticias de Charlie Swan quien estaba con Sue Clearwater, la que estaba viviendo ya en su casa y que ademas tenía una hija y estaba esperando otro bebe de su marido y no de Swan... Y Alice también llegó con una sorpresa, le habían dado el trabajo. Increíble... Ahora podría estar más cerca de Bella o eso creí.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

#1. Twilight no me pertenece. #2. La trama es mía. #3. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. #4. Escrito sin fines de lucro. #5. Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía. #6. Di No al PLAGIO, recuerda que eso no se hace. #7. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentaron, leen y agregan esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. #8. Lamento la demora y los invito a pasar por mis otras dos historias de estos mismos personajes: *Devuélveme lo que perdí. * Corazón infiel. #9. Gracias a Eliih Him, , yomii20 y a Lunabsc por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. #10. Disfruten del capitulo.  
.

* * *

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Tsuruga Lia1412.**_

* * *

 _ **Mi verdad.**_  
 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Edward pov.**_

Sabía perfectamente que si decía a alguien que me preocupaba por Bella como nunca jamás en mi vida lo había hecho, sabía que me tildarían de pervertido. Yo no la veía así, quería protegerla, era algo más fuerte que yo mismo pero no despertaba el deseo desesperado que podría despertar una mujer en un hombre, ella me hacía sentir ternura.  
Quizás en un futuro para ella sería el vampiro gay que quisiera a su lado solamente como un amigo...  
Maldito Emmett y sus bromas, eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente después de escucharlo abrir la boca.  
Alice fue a su primer día de trabajo para cuidar a Isabella y por suerte, Renée había permitido que mi hermana trajera a casa a Isabella.  
La que me sorprendió gratamente fue Rose, la vi sonreir-le a Bella y hacerle muecas graciosas que lograron que toda la casa se llenara de una hermosa risa de bebe, Esme estaba encantada, había un bebe en la casa.  
Jasper se mantenía lejos de ella y lo entendía, no quería estar cerca de la bebe y poder hacerle daño.  
Lo peor es que teniendo en casa todo tipo de juguetes ella prefería ese maldito oso "Bobo" que yo le regale, ese oso se merecía mi odio aunque yo se lo regale y eso sólo era mi culpa.  
Vi a Bella bajarse del sillón en donde Alice la había dejado sentada, vi como daba pequeños pasos y sonreía, caminando de aquí para alla arrastrando al oso, dejando a todos los vampiros que la mirábamos en el completo olvido, ni siquiera parecía presentir el peligro que la rodeaba.  
La puerta se abrió, era Carlisle quién llegaba después de su turno en el hospital y para el asombro de todo, Bella dejo tirado al maldito oso para correr a la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas solamente para agarrarse de la pierna de Carlisle y reír como si hubiese descubierto una fabrica de dulces solamente para ella y la muy astuta no se equivocaba, mi madre la tomo en brazos y le regalo un caramelo.  
Sin proponérmelo gruñí fastidiado y me gane la mirada de todos los presentes...  
—Ahora el oso Bobo de Bella es Carlisle— Exclamo Emmett ganándose una mirada envenenada de mi parte.  
—Es sólo una niña— Dijo mi padre nervioso mientras Bella ponía su cabeza en su hombro.  
Vi como Carlisle se tensaba ya que yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Acaso pensaría que le iba a saltar encima? Mejor dicho eso era lo que pensaba y eso era lo que quería hacer. Bella no se quería despegar de él y note que todos se tensaban, en ese momento sentí una onda que pretendía calmarnos a todos, era Jasper.  
Mi padre se sento en un sillón esperando que Bella siguiera jugando pero para la sorpresa de mas de uno, se quedo allí muy quietecita.  
—Es hora de tomar la leche— Dijo Alice recibiendo el biberón que le alcanzaba Esme y estirando los brazos para que Bella le siguiera pero esta negó con su cabecita rotundamente y se agarro a la camisa de Carlisle mientras sonreía.  
Emmett se reía a carcajadas, Rose le pegaba por su cabeza, no quería quedarse viuda tan pronto.  
Vi como mi hermana le pasaba la leche a Carlisle y Bella se acomodaba en sus brazos para pra tomarse la dichosa formula. No hizo ninguna pataleta, todo lo contrario, hasta se durmio en sus brazos...  
—Hijo... Yo...  
¡Que bien! Carlisle nervioso.  
—Es sólo una niña— No se si lo dije para converserme a mi o para tranquilizarlo a él, mientras tanto el so y yo eramos puestos en la FRIEND ZONE.

* * *

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

El mundo de Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es mía, creada sin fines de lucro.  
Muchas gracias a Lunabsc y a Eliih Him por sus comentarios. Gracias a todas las personas que agrega esta historia a sus alertas y favoritas.

* * *

 ** _Mi verdad._**

* * *

Edward pov.  
El tiempo pasaba a pasos agigantados, era increíble ver como Isabella crecía y lograba que cada miembro de mi familia este al pendiente de ella, pendiente de sus constante tropiezos, de sus dos pies izquierdos... Es su inocencia lo que más he admirado, como la dulzura de una niña puede ablandar el más frío y congelado corazón. Aunque sea imposible fisiológicamente, ahora recuerdo lo que es sentir un corazón latir en el centro de tu pecho, vivo entre nuevas experiencias alarmantes...  
Me he reído y enfadado y de nuevo vuelto a reír en sólo un segundo, son por cosas como estas que sabes que esa persona es especial para ti. Vives experiencias que jamás creíste vivir, jamás creíste merecer algo bueno de la vida, de las vueltas que da.  
A veces parecía que tendría un carácter endemoniado, otras veces parecía ser una niña tierna, avergonzada por algo tan pequeño... Cuando se sorojaba por alguna ocurrencia que cruzaba por su mente, aunque no podía leer su mente, ella misma se encargaba de intentar explicarnos su dudas.  
Por esto y por todo lo que sentía me asuste ante el temor de perderla. Si, tenía miedo... Miedo por no volver a ver a Bella. Un día Renée nos informo o mejor dicho, le hizo saber a mi hermana que había conocido a alguien, akguien importante para ella. La relación entre ella y Phil Dwyer parecía ser seria y formal. El hombre las adoraba, a ambas y eso era un gran alivio, saber que quizás esta vez bella si tendría un padre de verdad.  
Pero con lo que no conté fue con la profesión de Phil, el viajaba mucho. Aun recuerdo como llegó ese día cuando Bella tenía siete años cuando Renée le dijo a Alice que se mudaba. Se mudaba a Phoenix, Arizona.  
Así fue como poco a poco Bella salía definitivamente de nuestras vidas, en lo que para nosotros era un hasta pronto, pero parecía ser una eternidad a mi modo de ver. Ella se iba, me separaban una vez más de mi Bella pero esta vez parecía imposible poder seguirla. No, no podría, allí nos expondríamos a ser descubiertos, nos costo adaptarnos a Downey, California.. En Pohenix, Arizona sería peor.  
Definitivamente, esta vez no podría evitar que nos separaran de ella. Y eso dolía enormemente... Estaba jodido y no podía hacer nada por ella. Me sentía impotente, vacío, mi corazón volvió a tener esa frialdad de antaño. Yo sólo quería que Bella volviera a mi pero no a ese precio...  
Isabella se fue a vivir a "Valley of the sun". Poco tiempo después, Renée y Phil se casaron y Charlie Swan volvía a aparecer en sus vidas como una cruel sombra del pasado.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Phoenix es conocido también como "Valley of the sun" o en español "El valle del sol."


End file.
